


Hope

by sofi_k



Category: Firefly Lane (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_k/pseuds/sofi_k
Summary: What happens after Max doesn't come to the gazebo ...
Relationships: Tully Hart/Max Brody
Kudos: 8





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I really need a second season of this show and for some reason there are no fics available so I decided to do whatever this is.

As she stood in her couch on the balcony of her expensive apartament looking at the breathtaking view Tully couldn’t help feeling empty . On the outside it seemed as if she had it all but in reality the only thing keeping her from going completely insane was her best friend Kate, the one who was by her side each time her mother hurt her, the one encouraging her when the other tried to fail her ambitions. Kate was also there for her today when the only man she had ever loved had made it loud and clear that they had no future together by not coming to the park . Tully had been waiting for her second chance at the place they had gotten married but she was all alone , again – she knew that she would always have her friend but at the end of the day Kate had her own life too . 

Tully reminisced about her wedding day . When you are a little girl the society tells you that your wedding day should be the happiest , most important day of your life , but then again maybe she was never destined for happiness and every little moment of joy that she would get would only lead to more pain . All her life every time she would get close to someone they would end up hurting her , the closer she would get , the more pain she would endure , starting with her mother . So early on Tully had learned to protect herself by building these unbreakable walls around her heart . 

Yet her husband or now probably ex- husband had managed to break some of them . Husband…...she never though she would be somebody’s wife though at this moment she wanted noting more than being Max’s wife . This sweet , caring man that she loved , even tough she hated admitting , was probably the one person she had hurt the worst . Why did she teat the only good man she had ever been with so horribly ? She would do anything to turn back the time, to be different, to be better . However that was impossible , so she just poured herself one more glass of whiskey and kept gazing a the town below her .


End file.
